Kunoichi
by Musichowler
Summary: Possible future AU from canon. What being a kunoichi can do to a woman. First venture into Naruto, please be gentle.


You look up as she comes in the room, and you cant help but smile at her. She is so pretty, with her leaf green eyes and cherry pink hair, all you can think about when you see her is how happy she makes you. She gives you a tiny, secret smile in return from across the room and makes her way toward you. Your heart beats faster as she begins to settle onto a cushion to one side. You open your mouth.

"Wait…" She looks up with wide eyes, as if suprised to be addressed in public. She is just a concubine after all. "Sit here by me and play." You indicate the shamisen next to you.

Her luminous eyes, fall on the instrument with a look that you cant quite catch the meaning of. Both sad and happy. Then she smiles at you and says softly, in the voice you want to hear every single moment of your life, " If you can tolerate my playing my lord, how am I to protest." She sits by your knee and gathers the instrument to her chest.

You scoff. You know the skill in those slim hands, at playing the wooden instrument in front of you now and at playing your body. Whoever trained her did so very well, but she has yet to disclose that information to you. She was a gift from the Fire Daimiyo and you have treasured her since the first moment you laid eyes on her three month ago. As you think back, it is all you can do to restrain yourself. From touching her, kissing her, slipping your hands inside the folds of her kimono and… You breathe deeply, regaining what small control she leaves you. She plays quietly, not looking up at anyone else, playing only for you despite the crowded room.

You hold it together through the interminable meeting and until the insufferable group of petitioners leave. Once the doors are shut, you call her up to you on the platform and have her sit very close. Looking at her, you feel as if she is all you ever could want, though she is only a concubine. You kiss her and feel her eager response. This is what you want, the delight she seems to take in your touch. It is unfeigned, and unforced, unlike any other concubine you have ever had. She kisses you back and the sweetness of her lips is like a drug. Before long, she is beneath you, her kimono open to expose her body to your attentions. As your tongue crosses the ivory column of her throat and down to her sweet pink peaks, you notice everything: her taste, like honeyed cherries, the sound of her voice as she arches into you, the feel of your arousal as she gently takes you in her hand.

When it is over, you hold her close, your face buried in her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair. You want to stay right where you are, with her under you, the feel of her thighs pressed to your hips. As your breathing returns to normal, you gaze at her beautiful face, suprized to see tears in her eyes. Have you hurt her?

"What is it? I didn't hurt you did I?" She smiles a watery smile and shakes her head. Her hands come up and gently caress your face, moving back into your hair.

"No, Im just a little afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I will have to leave you soon. I don't want to, but I fear..." This of course makes no sense to you, as there is no way you will ever give her up. You laugh.

"Why would you think that? Don't be silly." You cuddle her into your side and yawn. She has truly worn you out today. How unusual. Usually there are many more couplings before you feel tired. Maybe you are overworked. Whatever excuse to spend more time with her.

"Tell me a story my pink haired love. Something that lets me listen to you." She looks at you with such deep green eyes that you feel like you might just fall into them. She smiles, but her eyes are sad. You wonder why.

"I will tell you about the kunoichi of the Fire Daimiyo, Sakura." You smile, as this is something you have wondered about for a while. She sits up and pulls her kimono around herself, gazing both at you, and through you. In a voice that is at once close and far away, she begins.

"She was born in Fire country, to civilians in the city of Konoha." She sees your look. "Yes, that is the ninja village. Her parents were a tailor and a housewife respectively, and they were quite happy. She went to school as one would expect, and was trained in the skills necessary to be a ninja. She was one of the top students in her class, though weak, physically."

Her voice weaves a soothing blanket that lies over you peacefully. You yawn, and try to listen more closely. She tells of the creation of team 7, its growth, separation and reformation. Of its final separation when the two men became ANBU and how the girl, who was a medic, was posted to the Fire Daimiyo's court. She continued to weave the story of the young woman's growth and learning, how she went from being a socially inept girl, to one who was able to make men beg to be in her presence. You drag your eyes open to look at her, her pink hair tickling your chest. Why are you having such a hard time staying awake?

"She was skilled in poisons too, and finally the Fire Daimiyo decided that there was an opponent that had to be eliminated. He had her trained in pleasing men, and then gifted her to that opponent. She has been recalled now though, and the job must end." She looks even more sad, and tears creep slowly down her cheeks. Why does what she says make so little sense? Why is it getting harder and harder to stay awake? You are so tired. Trying to wake up, you ask, "Why…why was she called…Sakura?" Is it just you, or is the air getting thicker? Its not uncomfortable exactly, just a bit…

"She was called Sakura, because of her hair. It was the color of the cherry blossoms that bloomed on her parents tree." She is crying harder now. Your vision is starting to darken, but there is no pain. But what she says makes no sense. "But…your name is Sakura." She nods, and looks at you with tear filled eyes. Understanding dawns. Oh damn. "You…why?" Your hand shakes, but you cup her cheek and wipe at her tears.

She cups your hand to her cheek and then leans over you. Caressing your face, she speaks softly. "I am kunoichi, but still a woman. In another life, I would have been only your Sakura. Always." Her lips brush your forehead and then she is gone. As your hand falls back to your chest and the light goes out, you realize, she is still all you ever wanted.


End file.
